He Taught You Well
by p-attinson
Summary: A Klaus and Elizabeth drabble. Elizabeth meets again with Klaus after their frustrating agreement of leaving Elijah be. She confronts him...finally.


**_When she awoke her body, harshly, stood upright._**

A gasp of air flooded through her lungs and if she hadn't been focusing so much on the pain, she would have supposed she were dead. It was a shrill ache that struck throughout her chest, like an object had just been pulled out of it rather than into. Finally, she noticed the dark, stone walls and froze when she heard a voice.

A familiar voice.

"You know, I never really understood how you were always white as snow when your mother was Bulgarian…" It mumbled.

Elizabeth twisted her head to search for the body it belonged to. When she did, she scrambled backwards on her palms before her back hit the wall.

"I knew it was you," She growled.

The man sighed, crossing his arms while walking towards her. She cringed, scooting closer to the stone. "Was your father from England? An immigrant to the country?"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, her chin lifting. "I'm surprised, Nikklaus. You seem to know much about my family…"

"It would be very helpful if you answered my question…" He reacted.

Elizabeth scoffed. "Then why would I tell you anything?"  
"Because," Klaus started. "If you answer my question, I'd be willing to answer yours…" He crouched down to her level, his face inches from hers; he gazed at the fear in her light cobalt eyes as she gulped tensely.

"My father was French…" She snarled. "And I know this from oral history."

Klaus sighed, standing. "Thank you, Elizabeth. That's all I needed to know."

The young girl closed her eyes, clutching the healing wound. "How am I alive?"

Klaus chuckled flippantly, leaning against the stone just before a heavy, wooden door. "I knew I would need you one day," He began. "So, before you were killed off I had a friend of mine put a spell on your corpse…"

Elizabeth waited for him to continue as he twiddled his thumbs. She sat in silence, tense and frightened of any possible actions she knew he was capable of.

"She preserved your body and I was able to keep you out of harm's way. Thankfully, you haven't ripened…" He trailed off, kidding, she assumed.

"I don't find that funny in any way shape or form," She growled.

"Well, I do. And now that I have you alive and alone, I would like to speak to you,"

Elizabeth sighed, her body relaxing a little bit more. "What do you need?"

Klaus smirked. "Thank you for being such a good sport," He wrinkled his nose, smiling widely.

"Just tell me what I need to do," She snarled.

"I need you to distract Elijah," He answered basically.

Elizabeth was motionless as Klaus's request lingered in the air. Before she could speak, Klaus continued in a haughty tone.

"You see, Elizabeth…Elijah has always had a thing for you Petrova women…" He began. "And now that you've passed on, he has too."

Elizabeth rubbed her temples. "What are you trying to say, Nikklaus?"

"I'm trying to say," He went on. "That Elijah has fallen for another doppelganger."

Elizabeth remained silent, soaking in his words. She knew, the moment she was attacked, that Elijah would discover someone else. She just had been thankful she wouldn't live to see it.

Klaus traveled near her, shrugging with a sarcastic sigh. "And, I've noticed that you seem to break a pattern, Elizabeth…"

She waited for him to continue, her eyes on the ground as she sensed him saunter closer.

"You are_ not_ a doppelganger, you were younger than any of them and you look nothing like Tatia, Elena or even your mother…" He went on. "There has to be something about you that stands out to my brother. You are much kinder than Elena is, much more fragile, even in your vampire state…"

"If Elijah has found peace, let him be…" She lied.

The idea of him loving another irked Elizabeth; but she wouldn't let it be known. As far as he knew, jealousy was not her fire, just as lust for power was Klaus's.

"I know you better than that, Elizabeth!" He snickered. "Remember all those glorious times? Balls and dancing and…" He smirked. "Affairs."

_Kol_, she thought. Guilt refused to fade from her memory as he spoke his name.

"You wouldn't tell him," She whispered.

"And why wouldn't I?" He chortled darkly.

Elizabeth stared into his intense glare. "Because, Nikklaus, I was your only friend."

The simple reply had Klaus taken aback. Consciously, he let go of the sudden flashbacks crossing his memory; he regained his strength by glancing away from her pleading.

"Much has changed, Elizabeth," He sighed. "And now that I'm, very much indeed, close to creating a new race, not even you and your _pathetic_ guilt trips can stop me from reaching that."

"What's in it for me, Nikklaus?" She asked. "I pull Elijah away from your doppelganger and live with the regret for the rest of my life?" She stood; brushing her hands on her tattered dress and was no longer afraid of his empty threats. She knew him better than this. "I will not hand over my family to you," She growled.

Klaus's fists clenched at his sides. "Then I will send you back,"  
"Then you will have no bumper," She shrugged.

Klaus's eyes were infuriated. "Elijah taught you well…"

She shrugged, her hands falling at her sides. "Indeed he has,"

"Then where does this leave us?" He questioned, harshly.

Elizabeth folded her hands together, placing them behind her back. "I will tend to Elijah the best I can," She started. "As for Elena goes…"

Klaus narrowed his dark eyes.

"You will do what _you_ can." She decided.

He groaned, dropping his shoulders. "Elizabeth, I may as _well_ send you back."

"You have no witch strong enough," She shot back. "Most of them have passed since my death. I know that for sure. Witches with _that_ much power are rare to find," She paused. "You _do_ need me, after all. Like I said before, you will have no bumper, no plan B."

In defeat, he walked towards her, placing his hands on her petite shoulders. He bent his head down to look into her eyes. "You know, I _could_ just compel you."

She shook her head. "But you won't. That would be cheating and although you are an egotistical vampire, you are still a _man_," She went on. "A man standing in front of an old friend with many secrets as well."

He inhaled, irritated at her sudden courage. "You have not given me a precise answer, Elizabeth…" He growled through his teeth.

"Let me meet this Elena," She started quietly. "Then, I will see what I can do."

"I thought you wouldn't hand her over to me," He raised an eyebrow.

Elizabeth exhaled. "I assure you, if she is anything like my mother, she does not deserve to live."

"And what if she isn't?" He asked, acutely aware of the differences between Elena and Katherine.

"Then, that is for me to decide," She claimed. "Either way I will watch out for her or I will lead her to you." She gulped. "Even if the idea of an innocent human dying for your own power is immoral and, on many standards, wrong."

"You're stubborn," He barked.

"As are you," She replied. "Thank you for the freedom."

And with that, a blur crossed his vision.


End file.
